Le plan
by Slytherin Cat
Summary: Quand Harry s'inquiète pour sa meilleure amie, il échaffaude un plan pour la "sauver" et embriguade lentement mais surement tout Poudlard pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Seulement voilà, on connait tous les plans de Harry...
1. Le plan

OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF (lien sur mon profil) pour le thème **Facile**.

Le plan

Ou comment sauver Hermione Granger

La salle qu'ils avaient choisie pour leur réunion était une des anciennes salles de cours, abandonnée il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années lorsque la matière qui y était enseignée fut déclarée obsolète et trop dangereuse. Mais cela bien sûr, avait été vite oublié, et seul comptait le fait que la pièce était parfaite pour une réunion secrète.

Les participants à cette réunion étaient peu nombreux, à peine une dizaine, et pourtant on les sentaient armés d'une détermination à toute épreuve, d'un courage sans bornes, d'une envie de réussir… Ou pas en fait.

En effet, le jeune homme roux, le co-instigateur du P.L.A.N (Prévention du Largage Absolu des Nuls – que voulez-vous, il passait beaucoup trop de temps avec Hermione Granger, la spécialiste es noms bizarres et acronymes étranges pour son propre bien, et celui de la santé mentale de tous ces camarades) était en ce moment occupé à admirer la magnifique carte d'Agrippa qu'il venait de découvrir.

L'autre fondateur, Harry Potter, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts brillants, bien qu'il ait décidé de fonder ce club en raison d'une inquiétude profonde pour sa meilleure amie, n'avait pas l'air très inquiet à ce moment-là, tout occupé qu'il était à vérifier que tout le monde était présent tout en jouant à une partie de Bataille explosive. Partie qu'il perdait d'ailleurs lamentablement. Mais bon, personne n'est parfait.

Etaient aussi présent :

Les (in)fameux jumeaux Weasleys, qui étaient actuellement en train d'essayer de refiler leur marchandise périmée aux autres personnes présentes et d'améliorer leurs idées de produits tout en prenant plaisir à les faire tourner en bourrique en ne disant pas qui était qui… Ou peut-être qu'ils l'avaient dit ?  
Leur but ? Montrer à tout Poudlard à quel point leurs produits étaient utiles dans de nobles causes.

Ginevra (Ginny !) Weasley, la petite dernière de la fratrie, elle aussi inquiète pour son amie, une des seules filles de Griffondor qu'elle pouvait supporter. La jeune rousse, engagée dans une partie de carte endiablé avec celui qu'elle 'n'aimait absolument pas', était très concentré et malgré quelques marques de brulures sur les mains, était en train de largement gagner.

Son but ? Prouver à Harry qu'elle était une fille capable, et mature, et qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. D'après Hermione, il la considérait comme une petite sœur, elle avait donc du pain sur la planche.

Katie Bell, membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. Elle était la malheureuse victime des jumeaux, mais elle avait au moins suffisamment l'habitude de leur présence pour ne rien accepter venant d'eux. Quoique ce bracelet ait l'air plutôt intéressant…  
Son but ? S'assurer que l'Attrapeur de son équipe n'oublie pas ses priorités. C'est-à-dire gagner la coupe.

Neville Longdubat, camarade de chambre des deux instigateurs et pro des plantes. Il avait l'air étrangement perdu et se demandait ce qu'il faisait là.  
Son but ? Sortir de cette pièce et retrouver la Tour des Griffondors. Mais comment s'était-il encore retrouvé embarqué dans une réunion louche ?

Hannah Abbot, une jeune fille de Poufsouffle qu'Hermione avait l'habitude de tutorer en… à peu près tout. Cependant récemment cette pratique avait cessé pour une raison qui lui était inconnue et ses notes avaient chuté dramatiquement. L'accompagnait Susan Bones, sa meilleure amie. Elles s'étaient assises dans un coin et attendait le début de la réunion (im)patiemment.  
Son but ? Récupérer ces leçons qui lui étaient essentielles et convaincre Hermione d'adopter le maquillage.

Et enfin Luna Lovegood, qui était arrivée là sans que personne ne l'ai invitée ou même ne remarque sa présence. La Serdaigle au comportement toujours particulier avait l'air particulièrement intéressée par les créations des jumeaux.  
Son but ? Prouver au monde que les Ronflaxs Cornus existaient. Et libérer la population de l'influence néfaste des Nargoles.

Enfin, alors que tout ce beau monde commençait à se demander quand l'action allait enfin commencer, Harry, qui en avait vraiment marre de se faire détruire par des cartes, se leva et se dirigea vers le centre de la salle d'où il se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention de tous les participants. Son fidèle acolyte – pardon, co-équipier, le rejoignit quasi-immédiatement.

« -Cher camarades Poudlardiens, nous voici réunit en ce jour pour essayer de trouver une solution à ce désastreux problème qui nous affecte tous d'une manière plus ou moins tangible… »

A peine Harry avait-il commencé à parler que les jumeaux, se comportant naturellement pour eux, c'est-à-dire d'une manière très énervante pour tous les autres, l'interrompirent avec des applaudissements et des cris d'encouragement.

Heureusement, il suffit d'une tape sur la tête de la part de Katie pour les calmer, même si cette dernière était étrangement rouge après les faits… Et Harry put donc reprendre. Il savait bien qu'il avait invité la Poursuiveuse pour une raison précise !

« Je disais donc, avant d'être grossièrement interrompu *regard noir en direction des jumeaux qui prirent un air penaud totalement faux* que nous avions un problème.

-Et quand il dit nous, il veut bien dire Nous, c'est-à-dire l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard. Genre toi, et moi, et eux aussi là-bas…

-Merci Ron pour cette interruption tout à fait nécessaire et très intéressante. Je disais donc… Quoi Neville ? Fit Harry d'un ton exaspéré.

-Rien, en fait je me demandais si tu pouvais m'indiquer comment rejoindre la Tour d'ici… c'est juste que je me suis un peu perdu donc ça serait vraiment sympa de ta part…

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux nerveusement. Cette réunion était pourtant sensé être facile !

-Non ! Tu es ici, tu restes ! Et le prochain qui m'interromps, je… je… Je le jette en pâture à Malefoy !

Au silence profond (et très sérieux) qui régna alors dans la salle, il sourit et repris.

-Voilà qui est mieux. Je disais donc que nous avions un problème. Vous avez sans doute pu remarquer que récemment, Hermione n'était plus avec nous aussi souvent ?

Divers hochements de tête, bien que personne n'ose ouvrir la bouche.

-Eh bien figurez-vous qu'il y a une bonne raison à cela. Et cette raison la voilà. Notre rat de bibliothèque préféré se prépare pour les BUSES, et se faisant il oublie carrément de vivre normalement. Il est donc de notre devoir de l'aider à…

-Aller mieux ? Se dé-livrertoxiqué ? Fit Ron, voulant toujours aider son prochain (sauf si le dit prochain est un Serpentard, cela va sans dire !)

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce mot existe, mais oui. Nous voulons la libérer ! Vous êtes d'accord ?

Silence général.

-Je prends ça pour un oui. Alors voici notre plan… Tout ceci devrait être très facile, vous verrez… »


	2. Insanité

Enfin trouvé le courage de l'écrire ! Youhou :p Enfin bref, ceci est également écrit pour la nuit du Fof (lien sur mon profil si vous êtes intéressés) pour le thème **Insanité.**

Insanité

Ou Comment Etre Banni A Vie de la Librairie

Tout ceci aurait dû être très simple. D'ailleurs cela avait semblé l'être quand Harry avait exposé son plan. Les rôles avaient été donné d'une manière très claires, suffisamment claire pour que même Luna ne puisse pas accuser les Nargoles de la faire dévier du 'droit chemin' et les instructions pour la première étape avaient été distribuées dans la foulée.

Fred et Georges (ou les Fantasmabuleux et Grandioses démons roux comme ils préféraient être appelés) avaient été chargés de sortir la cible (aussi connue en tant que Rat de Bibliothèque devant Quitter ses Livres et Ayant Besoin de s'Aérer Plus Souvent, et d'une manière plus simple en tant qu'Hermione Granger) de l'Endroit dont le Nom Ne Doit Pas Etre Prononcé Dans Une Discussion Polie (ou Bibliothèque).

Malheureusement Harry avait démontré en leur confiant cette relativement simple tâche un de ses défauts : il faisait trop facilement confiance aux gens. Lorsqu'il avait confié cette partie de son opération aux deux farceurs, il avait cru naïvement qu'ils se contenteraient d'attirer Hermione en dehors de la Bibliothèque par exemple en lui disant qu'elle était demandée ailleurs.

Bien évidemment Gred et Forges n'avaient pas compris cela et lorsqu'Harry leur avait donné carte blanche, ils avaient décidés de se lâcher, bien qu'ils aient fait un premier essai plutôt simple, au cas où elle accepte de quitter son lieu préféré sans qu'il ne leur faille recourir à la force.

Ce n'était que pour le bien d'Harry qu'ils avaient approché la redoutable lionne de Griffondor et lui avaient fait passer la requête de ses deux amis qui était de passer un après-midi ensemble à se détendre. Bien que polie au départ, elle les avait vite envoyé bouler quand ils ne disparurent pas après l'annonce de leurs intentions et de son refus subséquent.

Des méthodes plus… violentes avaient donc dues être mises au point. Heureusement (ou malheureusement selon le point de vue) ils étaient spécialistes de ce genre de techniques. Par chance ils leur restaient un peu de potion d'invisibilité (nécessaire pour re-rentrer dans le domaine de la renommée Mme Pince qui les en avait chassé il y avait à peine quelques minutes) et ils connaissaient tous les sorts utiles pour détourner l'attention de leurs activités.

De tels sorts étaient un must lorsque, comme eux, l'on pratiquait des activités à la légalité plus que douteuse. Mais que voulez-vous, créer un magasin de toutes pièces n'était pas si facile, surtout quand votre unique concurrence était une enseigne aussi reconnue que Zonko.

Ainsi invisibles et donc protégés, les infernaux jumeaux Weasleys s'infiltrèrent dans la Bibliothèque avec la firme intention de ne ressortir qu'avec leur Cible cette fois-ci. Ils réussirent à arriver sans trop d'encombre jusqu'à celle-ci, évitant toutefois plusieurs collisions avec d'autres élèves et avec des livres accioé par des élèves un peu trop flemmards qui auraient ruinés leur plan si bien huilé.

Cependant les problèmes commencèrent à ce moment-là. Enfin les vrais problèmes, parce qu'ils leur semblaient pouvoir se rappeler que faire la potion d'invisibilité n'avait pas été une promenade de santé non plus.

Apparemment Hermione ne faisait confiance à personne et avait pris un peu trop à cœur le 'Vigilance Constante' de Fol-Œil, quelque chose qu'ils avaient complètement attendus d'Harry mais qui les avait surpris de la part de la jeune femme. Elle avait placé une barrière de protection autour d'elle et de ses livres la protégeant de toute personne l'approchant avec des intentions pouvant être qualifiées de malveillantes, comme pouvaient en ce moment l'être celle des jumeaux.

Il y avait vraiment un problème avec elle si elle ressentait le besoin de se protéger dans une bibliothèque de toutes les places de ce monde où elle allait. Ce genre de protection serait complètement attendu dans les laboratoires de Rogue, mais en plein milieu d'un terrain neutre et surveillé comme la Bibliothèque ? Absolument pas.

C'est pourquoi au moment où ils arrivèrent à moins de dix pas de leur camarade Griffondor, toujours invisibles, et Fred sortit d'une de ses poches un petit sac contenant la poudre qui leur permettrait d'endormir la Griffondor pour l'emmener loin de cet infâme endroit (ils pouvaient d'ailleurs sentir les tentacules maléfiques et l'influence de cette ambiance de travail essayer de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à leurs pauvres cerveaux. Mais ils ne se laisseraient pas faire !).

Evidement ce simple acte déclencha l'alarme intégrée à la barrière dressée par Hermione. Et évidement elle avait réussi à trouver le seul sort qui arrivait à annuler l'effet de la potion qu'ils avaient utilisée. Et la surprise fit que Fred renversa le précieux sac par terre, une chose qui n'était bien évidemment pas conseillée.

Ajoutez à cela le fait que quelques heures auparavant seulement une jeune fille de Poufsouffle avait malencontreusement renversé sa fiole de bave de limace à ce même endroit, entraînant ainsi une réaction en chaîne que personne n'aurait pu prévoir.

A l'instant où le sac toucha le sol, une toute petite pincée de poudre s'en échappa mais se fut suffisant. Tout explosa. Hermione, abriter derrière son bouclier, fut protégée, et assista à la scène dans la plus grande stupeur. Ce n'était après tout pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir des personnes apparaître au milieu de nulle part et promptement se faire auto-exploser…

Les deux roux se retrouvèrent encastrés dans une des étagères, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas (déjà qu'ils étaient surpris d'avoir survécus…), ils virent la haute silhouette de Mme Pince s'approcher d'eux à grands pas.

Du sermon qu'elle leur fit alors, nul ne prononcera mot, pour peur de choquer de chastes oreilles, mais tout ce qu'il y a besoin de savoir est qu'il fut violent. Très violent. Trop violent ?

Enfin bref, à peine eut-elle finie ses réprimandes (c'est-à-dire après quand même une bonne demi-heure pendant laquelle les deux jumeaux durent subir la douleur d'avoir pris des coups d'étagères et de ne pas être traité), les deux faiseurs de troubles se retrouvèrent jetés hors de la Bibliothèque, avec le conseil de ne pas y remettre les pieds tant que la Bibliothécaire serait encore de ce monde, et même d'éviter après, au cas où elle ressente un intense besoin de revenir les hanter.

Mais cela n'était pas ce qui gênait nos deux pauvres roux traumatisés. Non, ce qui les gênait était qu'ils allaient devoir annoncer à Harry que malgré son plan si bien conçu et ses instructions si précises, ils avaient échoué à accomplir la tâche qui leur avait été confié.


	3. Vice

OS écrit pour la nuit du Fof pour le thème **Vice**.

Vice

Ou Pourquoi Demander de l'Aide A Un Loup-Garou N'Est Jamais Une Bonne Idée

Lorsqu'Harry apprit le désastre provoqué par la tentative des jumeaux sa première réaction fut de réfuter toute implication dans l'accident. Heureusement, personne ne se trouvait à côté de lui à ce moment-là, car ses exclamations auraient bien pu jeter le doute même dans l'esprit le plus convaincu de son innocence.

Sa seconde réaction, après qu'il eût fini de s'auto-convaincre que la destruction de la moitié de la Bibliothèque et par conséquent de l'endroit préféré de son amie n'avait rien à voir avec lui, fut de se frapper la tête contre le mur avec désespoir. Evidemment, le mur était dur et il se fit (très) mal à la tête. Il aurait peut-être dû frapper moins violemment.

Le seul point positif dans toute cette histoire était que maintenant Hermione ne pourrait pas retourner s'enterrer sous une pile de gros livres poussiéreux pendant quelques jours puisque la Bibliothèque serait fermée pour réparation jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Il avait également la chance que les jumeaux ne lui en veuille absolument pas de les avoir (bien qu'il n'ait absolument rien à voir avec ce malencontreux incident) fait bannir de l'antre de Mme Pince.

Il était cependant évident que la première partie de son P.L.A.N. avait, si pas échoué, n'avait au moins pas réussi comme il le voulait. Hermione était peut-être bloquée en-dehors de sa deuxième (peut-être même première) maison, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas réquisitionné une table dans la Salle Commune et qu'elle ne l'avait pas couverte de livres empruntés.

Un déplacement de la Bibliothèque à la Salle Commune n'était pas du tout l'objectif, mais Fred et Georges avaient été placé sous ordonnance restrictive par nul autre qu'Hermione Granger elle-même et ne pouvaient plus l'approcher de plus de cinquante centimètres sans qu'une alarme stridente résonne jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éloignent. Il était donc impossible aux jumeaux d'accomplir leur tâche.

Cependant Harry avait évidemment une solution de rechange. Elle demanderait un peu plus de travail et qu'il parle à ses contacts, mais normalement il n'y aurait pas de problème.

oO-Oo

Le lendemain matin, Poudlard vit (ou ne vit pas, étant donné qu'il était encore un peu tôt pour que les étudiants et même les professeurs soient réveillés) arrivé un nouvel habitant. L'homme possédait des cheveux bruns tachetés de gris, des yeux mordorés à l'air doux et une vieille mais solide mallette en cuir. Ses vêtements étaient en piteux état, donnant l'impression qu'un simple coup de vent les ferait tomber en morceaux, mais il se tenait droit et fièrement.

Ses pas étaient sûrs et ses foulées longues alors qu'il se rapprochait de Poudlard. Il avait une mission. Il avait en effet reçu le soir précédent, alors qu'il se prélassait tranquillement devant un bon feu de cheminée, une barre chocolatée de chez Zonko (les meilleures du marché) à la main, une missive pour le moins mystérieuse de son élève favori et seul descendant de ses meilleurs amis, Harry Potter.

Il semblerait que ce dernier ait du mal à communiquer avec la jeune fille avec qui il était ami, celle-ci préférant apparemment la compagnie des livres et des plannings de révision à celle de ses camarades de classes. D'après les informations qu'il avait reçues, Remus avait pu comprendre que la jeune lionne se préparait aux examens cruciaux qu'étaient les Aspics.

Cependant ceux-ci n'arriveraient pas avant de longs mois, et Remus lui-même, bien qu'il admette sans aucune honte avoir été un peu trop préoccupé par ses révisions quand il s'était retrouvé dans la même situation, n'avait commencé que deux mois à l'avance (et non pas un an à peu de choses près) et avait toujours su aménager du temps pour être avec les Maraudeurs. Evidemment, James et Sirius ne le laissait jamais en paix plus de deux ou trois heures par jour à ses révisions et le trainaient souvent de force à l'extérieur.

Il pouvait définitivement voir ses parents en Harry. L'idée de créer un plan pour sortir son amie de son isolement forcé était du James tout craché tandis que la réticence à confronter la jeune brune était typiquement Lily. Evidemment, dans cette situation, il n'avait pas été possible pour lui de résister à cet appel à l'aide.

Non pas qu'il en eut envie, car cela promettait d'être bien plus intéressant que ce qu'il faisait en ce moment, c'est-à-dire rien du tout. Nada. En plus, il pouvait littéralement sentir le fantôme de Sirius, malicieux comme à son habitude, lui murmurer à l'oreille que cette obsession avec Miss Granger lui rappelait fortement celle que James avait eu avec Lily… Et Sirius avait toujours eu le don de le pousser à faire des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Il était cependant encore un peu trop tôt pour commencer directement par le 'Travail' (ou Tâche Rigoureusement Ardu et Vraiment Absolument Insupportablement Longue) et se rappelant à quel point les Elfes de Maison de Poudlard étaient serviables et de fins cuisiniers, il décida de faire un premier arrêt par les cuisines.

Il retrouva le chemin facilement, de longes années d'errance dans les couloirs prouvant une nouvelle fois leur utilité. Il n'était après tout pas question de commencer sa journée sans sa tasse habituelle de chocolat au lait. Cette boisson était un véritable don de Dieu, et en être privé assombrissait considérablement son humeur et sa journée.

D'ailleurs, après les résultats de cette terrible farce en septième année où Sirius l'avait privé de sa tasse quotidienne de drogue liquide, l'ensemble de Poudlard, élèves et professeurs compris, s'étaient cotisés pour lui fournir un abonnement à vie à un fournisseur de chocolat chaud magique (toujours à la température parfaite, charmé pour que la dose de sucre soit ajustée au grain près et disponible avec plusieurs accompagnements tous plus excellents les uns que les autres).

Cependant, alors qu'il entra dans le domaine des petites créatures toujours si serviable, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. En effet, installé dans un coin un peu reculé de la salle se trouvait l'objet de sa mission. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas ce qu'il remarque en premier. Ses sens aiguisés de loup-garou détectèrent au moment où il entra dans la pièce l'odeur divine du breuvage divin, et sa mission fut complètement oubliée l'espace d'un instant.

Mais instant suffit, et Hermione le saisit et en profitât pour inviter son ancien professeur à la rejoindre, et remarquant son étrange fascination pour le pot de chocolat chaud, lui en servit une tasse.

Toute idée du plan d'Harry disparut de l'esprit de Remus. Après tout, comment pouvait-il agir contre la personne qui venait de lui fournir sa dose nécessaire (mais certainement pas suffisante) de sa boisson préférée. Il remercia profusément la jeune femme et celle-ci en profita pour lui poser la question qui l'avait empêché de dormir correctement, la menant même à se lever aussi tôt.

« Professeur Lupin, je me demandait si vous pourriez m'aider. Voyez-vous, j'ai lu ce livre où l'auteur mentionnait la sixième loi de Gamp. Cependant je n'arrive pas à comprendre en quoi la Transmorphie influe sur la création d'objets en Métamorphose. J'ai compris ce qu'était le Transmorphie, bien sûr, mais je ne voie pas en quoi… »

Remus ne laissa pas à Hermione le temps de finir sa phrase, et il saisit le livre de Métamorphose que la sorcière avait (évidemment) amené avec elle. S'aidant de celui-ci il commença à lui expliquer tout ce dont il se rappelait de sa dernière année de Métamorphose.

A l'autre bout du château, aucun d'eux n'aurait se douter qu'un jeune sorcier aux yeux verts émeraudes, tout juste averti par un Elfe qui lui était fidèle mais dont le nom ne sera pas prononcé, procéda à la seconde tentative de suicide par mur interposé…

Il aurait dû se douter que la faiblesse qu'avait Remus pour le chocolat serait un jour fatale.


End file.
